Shell Cottage Revamped
by nikegirl0329
Summary: What happened if Ginny had reacted differently to the news that Harry was at Shell Cottage during DH? This is my take on how things could have gone when Bill went to tell the family that he had Ron, Hermione, and Harry at his house.


**A/N Hello readers! Don't kill me for taking so long...college piles up. This is a lovely new story of mine that has been sitting in my folders of stories and I decided to type it up finally! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine...**

As he closed the door of Shell Cottage, Bill Weasley turned to Mr. Ollivander, asking, "Are you sure you're ready to travel, sir?" Fleur and I can keep you longer- as long as you need."

"Yes, I'm ready. I don't want to crowd you and your wife any longer. I'll be happy anywhere that isn't the cellar of Malfoy Manor," Ollivander replied evenly.

Bill's eyes widened. "So it's true?" he whispered. "That's where it all happened? I had my guesses, but..." he trailed off at this.

"That is where I have been imprisoned for almost two years. And that's where Mr. Potter and his friends were taken when they got caught. Luna had been in there with me since Christmas."

Bill nodded solemnly and warned Ollivander before apparating them to the outskirts of his Auntie Muriel's house. He was the secret-keeper so he could see the large estate; Aunt Muriel was one of the few Weasleys with money. Bill handed a small piece of paper to Ollivander and he read off the address so that he could see the house as well.

Then Bill muttered several charms and slowly started to lead the wandmaker on the property, asking, "What did Harry want to talk to you about, sir?"

"I'm sorry, Bill, I can't reveal that. Mr. Potter asked a few questions and I answered them as well as I could."

"I respect that," Bill said knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" came the sharp voice of Charlie Weasley.

"It's your older brother Bill, bringing the wandmaker Ollivander."

"What was Fred and George's first sign of magic?" Charlie asked, and Bill could just imagine his grin.

"They charmed the gnomes to attack me because I told Mum about their experiments," Bill replied, scowl evident.

"And Ginny's?"

"She turned George into a girl because he blew up her Harry Potter doll," Bill answered, grinning.

They quickly let the two men into the house and shut the door, Kingsley and Charlie immediately springing up to help Ollivander to his room for some rest.

"For the record, we also could only speak in rhymes for a week," Fred stated. "Although come to think of it, that might have been our fault..."

"I'll never forget that," George shuddered at the memory.

Fred and George were huddled together on the sofa, looking over owl-orders for their shop, Ginny was sitting on a chair reading a Quidditch book, and two Weasley cousins were fighting over a Witch Weekly magazine on which Harry graced the cover.

"I did NOT have a Harry Potter doll," Ginny said defensively from where she sat. "It was an action figure."

"And I'd bet a Galleon you still have it today," George responded grinning.

"Why would I need that? I've had the real thing for quite a while," she smirked.

"And what exactly do you" Fred started.

"mean by that?" George finished, eyebrows raised.

Ginny was about to answer when a loud voice interrupted them. "Hello? Is anybody going to greet me?" Bill asked jokingly and the three flocked to him in a funny and cheesy group hug.

Mrs. Weasley bustled in and greeted Bill with a hug before starting upstairs to serve Ollivander some healing potions.

"Dad," Bill said, hugging his father. "Gather everyone in the sitting room. I have...news." Mr. Weasley frowned but nodded and went to gather all those in the house.

"Bill, what's going on? And don't you dare tell me I'm too young to know because you bloody well know that's not true," Ginny stated, standing resolutely in front of him.

"I'll tell you all in a moment, Gin-bug," Bill answered tiredly.

Starting to feel more than slightly worried, Ginny sat down on the sofa next to the twins, who weren't sure if now was an appropriate time for a joke.

Soon enough, all of the occupants (besides Aunt Muriel and Ollivander) were gathered in the room, anxiously awaiting the news. This consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, the twins, Ginny, two random Weasley relatives around Ginny's age, Kingsley (who was just passing through), and Elphias Doge. It was completely silent; they were all wondering what had happened.

"Recently, Fleur and I have had some new people staying at Shell Cottage. They dropped in...quite unexpectedly," Bill started quietly.

"Who?" Mr. Weasley asked carefully.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

These words had an instantaneous effect. Mrs. Weasley immediately jumped up, demanding Bill to let her bring them to Muriel's where she could keep them from harm. Ginny stood straight up and stared right at Bill, determinedly. The twins actually looked truly surprised and speechless.

Then suddenly everybody was talking at once until Bill yelled to quiet the room. "Now Mum, no I can't force them to do anything. And I won't anyway," Bill said sternly.

"How did they get to you? Are they alright?"

Questions were being fired off rapidly from all corners of the room.

"Slow down," Bill said to quiet everybody again. "I do not know much, but recently, those three arrived shortly after Dean Thomas, Mr. Ollivander, and Luna Lovegood appeared near our house. All of them looked somewhat weak after being imprisoned in what we can assume was You-Know-Who's headquarters, Malfoy Manor. Dobby the House Elf rescued them all from there and from what I gather they barely missed You-Know-Who. It'll be a while before those three leave again."

"How do you know? Are they hurt?" Ginny asked, it was the first time she had spoken and there was fear in her eyes as she continued to stare at Bill.

"Hermione is...very weak. I think she was tortured-they won't say specifics. The boys are still pretty shaken up by it. You know how much they care about her. Now they barely leave her side, especially Ron. Dobby was killed saving them."

It was dead silent. Nobody knew what to say or do. After a minute, Bill spoke up again. "I only came over here to move Mr. Ollivander and to tell you that for the moment, they are safe. Nobody is going to bother them if you come by, nor are you to owl them. Those three will probably leave as soon as Hermione is well. And I will not stop them." He directed the last statement to Mrs. Weasley.

She looked like she wanted to say something but Mr. Weasley placed a gentle hand on her arm and she fell silent. The room's occupants slowly left to what they were doing before, but their minds were all still reeling.

"Bill, can I speak to you in private?" Ginny asked quietly. He nodded and followed her into the room she was sharing with her relatives.

"You have to let me see them," Ginny stated as soon as she closed her door.

" No," Bill answered quickly, startled by her look of determination.

"Bill, listen to me. Dean is my friend and fellow teammate. Luna is one of my best friends who I had to watch get dragged off the train by Death Eaters. Ron is my closest brother and I haven't had contact with him in 9 months. Hermione is my very best friend. And Harry...well...Harry and I dated." The last part was barely a whisper, probably not even intended for him to hear, but it made Bill look up in surprise.

Bill had always known Ginny had a crush on Harry Potter, the whole family did, but she was too young to date!

His thoughts must've shown on his face because Ginny soon interrupted. "Before you say anything, I am sixteen and at perfect liberty to date whomever I want. Anyway, Harry broke up with me." She sounded so defeated.

Bill was not used to a defeated sound Ginny and it angered him. "That git," he said angrily. "Chosen One or not, he doesn't have the right to-"

"Shut it!" Ginny interrupted with a glare, "he broke things off because he was afraid Tom Riddle would find out and use me against him. Harry didn't want me to get hurt."

"Are you sure that's why he broke things off? Because that means I can't beat him to a bloody pulp."

"You think he no longer has any feelings for me and just said that to let me down easy because he's too nice? Thanks, Bill, I hadn't thought of that, now my self esteem has gone to new lows," Ginny replied with a sarcastic edge looking away from Bill in fear that he would see the hurt in her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Bill amended in a rush. "I just meant that I don't like seeing you hurt, but I understand his reasoning. So I can't be too upset with him."

"Yes, you and me both," Ginny muttered angrily. "But now you see why I have to see them. Just hearing that they are okay isn't enough for me this time. I have...I _need_ to see it."

Bill shut his eyes, thinking hard. He definitely knew how she felt and if he was in her shoes, he would need proof as well.

"Alright, you can stay for a few days. But I doubt you will get Mum to agree," he finally said and Ginny hugged him tightly, a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Thank you Bill! This means so much to me, you have no clue," Ginny exclaimed.

"Do you love him?" Bill asked softly.

Ginny paused from where she had started to pack clothes into a backpack and smiled at him. "I do. I haven't exactly told _him_ that yet though," then her smile fell. "I'm so scared that he will have moved on or met some bloody Veela on the run."

"I doubt Hermione would ever allow that to happen," Bill replied grinning.

"I guess not," Ginny agreed with a small smile. "But it is still a worry of mine, no matter how loony. When can we go?"

"Whenever you're ready. And of course whenever Mum says yes," Bill added the last bit with a rueful smile.

"Just leave her to me," Ginny smirked.

One hour, two heated arguments, one mother/daughter talk, and many tears later, Ginny and Bill were all set to go to Shell Cottage.

"Do you have enough clothes for the week? Do you have your wand? Do you remember the security questions? What about-"

"Mum! You've asked us these questions about a hundred times! We are ready to go, I'll see you in a few days," Ginny put in.

"Alright dears. I don't like the idea of you going out there, Ginny, but I understand," Mrs. Weasley said hugging both of them before letting them out.

As they walked to leave the protective wards, Bill turned to Ginny. "I'm surprised you didn't take hours making yourself ready to see Harry for the first time in nine months. You know, make him come crawling back to you," Bill said teasingly.

"I didn't really think about that..." Ginny replied with a worried glance back at the house.

"I was kidding, Ginny! You were never the one to care about appearances."

"I don't, I really don't," Ginny pressed exasperatedly. "But Harry, he makes me rethink everything I know. I haven't seen him in so long, I want him to see me and instantly want me."

"I may be your favourite brother, but I do NOT want to hear about a bloke wanting you, Boy-Who-Lived or not." Bill looked extremely uncomfortable at this statement.

Ginny laughed at his discomfort and they disapparated with a loud 'pop'.

The two arrived back at Shell Cottage and Bill hurried them up the path to get inside the wards. "This place is so pretty, I love it," Ginny mused, looking around.

"I knew you would."

They arrived at the door and Bill knocked on it, almost immediately receiving an answer. "Who ees there?" came the voice of Fleur.

"It is Bill Weasley, bringing a guest. What was the first thing you ever asked me?" Bill asked.

"I asked whezzer you were really 'ere for 'arry," Fleur sounded ashamed of her rudeness. "What ees your ideal name for a daughter?"

"If we win this war, Victoire. It's French for victory," Bill answered proudly.

The door opened and Fleur flew at Bill, kissing him all over. Ginny looked disgusted and sidestepped them to get to the sitting room.

"Ginny!" Luna exclaimed happily, jumping up to hug her friend.

"Luna! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ginny said fervently. "Neville and I tried everything to help you, but they stunned us."

She pulled away from Luna to see Dean sitting on the loveseat next to the spot Luna had just vacated. Dean smiled at her cordially. " 'Lo Ginny, why are you here? Is anything wrong?"

"I heard you lot were staying here. I had to make sure everybody was okay. I heard what happened," Ginny answered.

"We're all fine, now. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saved us. And that amazing elf. I got captured right before them by the same snatchers, so I saw them get brought in. The Snatchers couldn't decide if it was really Harry or not. I was so scared they would kill Hermione as soon as we arrived at Malfoy Manor, because they quickly figured out that hurting her would get to Harry and Ron the most."

"How bad was it Dean?" Ginny asked softly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Dean's face turned stony and he clenched his fists. "Pretty horrible. I don't know what was worse: hearing Hermione's tortured screams or watching Ron and Harry. Both were...indescribable." Luna nodded in agreement, her normally bright eyes clouded over.

Ginny shut her eyes tightly, trying to remind herself that they were safe now. But deep down she knew that soon the three would leave again and go on the run once more.

A very familiar voice broke Ginny out of her morose thoughts. "Ginny!" came Hermione's happy call.

Ginny opened her eyes to see a still weak Hermione tackle her in a hug. Ginny put her arms around the older girl and held on, supporting Hermione's weight.

Once she pulled away, Ron stepped in to hug Ginny. She hugged him tightly; she was not used to being away from her brother for so long without contact.

"I'm so glad you're both here, safe," she said fervently.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, sis, but why are you here?" Ron asked, looking slightly worried.

"I'm here to make sure you lot are all okay! Hermione, what happened?"

"I'm alright. I'm healing. Being under the Cruciatus curse for that long is not good for the nervous system," Hermione replied with a shaky laugh.

Ginny sighed, a little alarmed that she could joke so easily about something like that. "I know you won't tell me what you three are doing or why you were tortured."

Ron nodded resolutely. "Not our secret to tell."

"Speaking of that," Ginny started anxiously, biting her lip. "How...how is he?"

Hermione answered this with a knowing look. "Harry is fine as well. Remus just told us about Teddy's birth and they named Harry godfather so he's still taking that in. Also, I think Bill is warning him."

Bill had stopped outside of Harry's door, unsure how to approach this. He knocked and opened the door, leaning against the frame. "Harry, I have a surprise coming up here for you in a moment. But first, I want to talk to you."

"I can't tell you what I'm up to, Bill. I'm sorry," Harry replied quickly, sounding like he had said those words one too many times.

"No, that's not it. It's something I found out quite recently," Bill said, pausing to walk further into the room and stopping next to the bed Harry was occupying.

"You dated my sister." It was not a question but Harry nodded slowly, confusion in his eyes.

"But you broke things off for her safety."

Another slow nod.

At Bill's continued stare, Harry finally spoke. "Yes, both of those things are true but I did not want to break things off, trust me. Your sister is the best thing that ever happened to me," he calmed down a bit and looked upset as he continued. "But Riddle uses whoever I'm close to. If he ever figured out how I feel about Ginny, and he killed her-I would have nothing left in me. I wouldn't want to live long enough to win this thing."

Bill was shocked at Harry's words and the intensity in his eyes. He knew Ginny loved Harry; that was not difficult to see. And he had hoped Harry loved Ginny back but seeing it was another thing.

He felt a surge of sympathy for both of them. Harry was at the very center of this war, and there was a very strong chance he wouldn't make it.

"I understand, Harry. And trust me, all of us brothers would rather it be you than any other bloke dating our sister."

Ginny was right outside; she had run up the stairs only to stop abruptly next to the door, suddenly self-conscious. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Harry was in the middle of a sentence when the door opened and somebody stepped into the room. He looked up and stopped talking as he realized whom it was.

The first thing Ginny saw was a very messy room with two unmade, empty beds. However, the last bed was not empty. In it, sat a very disheveled and wide-eyed Harry Potter.

His messy dark hair was the longest Ginny had ever seen it and his face looked tired. She saw various cuts and bruises healing all over his arms and although Fleur was feeding him well, he had gotten way too thin.

But behind his wire-frame glasses, his emerald green eyes twinkled at her, betraying his emotions. And he was definitely glad to see her. No matter how different Harry was to look, his eyes were his-and nothing could change them.

Green eyes sought brown until they connected and Harry whispered, "Ginny."

"Harry," she whispered back, moving forward slightly.

Bill looked at the ground uncomfortably before leaving the room. Not that either of the other two noticed.

"You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," Harry blurted out, turning red. She blushed.

"You look dreadful," Ginny replied, taking in his general weariness.

"Thank you?"

"I _meant _that you look worn out and hungry," Ginny amended with a small smile.

"Hermione's mushroom and root stew is not exactly your Mum's cooking, more like barely edible. Being here has helped loads though."

"Don't let Hermione hear that...so, I meant to ask you...no Veela?" Ginny asked, sitting to the edge of his bed, trying to sound joking.

"I'm assuming Fleur doesn't count? So no, no Veela. Do you really think Hermione would've allowed that? Not that I would ever want to look at another girl besides you," Harry said with raised eyebrows, blushing a little.

"Good, that's what Bill said," Ginny murmured, looking slightly relieved. "It scares me to think of everything you three have been through. I don't like to think about it, but unfortunately I do, all the time. Guessing and wondering are worse than the truth."

"It hasn't exactly been a party, no," Harry said slowly.

"Be honest, Harry, how many times have you dealt with real danger since the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Well there was...a lot? Five or six big instances come to mind. Of course, there is the fact that we are technically always in danger-you know being the most wanted man in the Wizarding World," Harry said, frowning at his lame joke.

"How exactly did you end up here? I only know the basics of what happened, so please tell me everything. Otherwise I'll get it out of Hermione," she said warningly.

Harry sighed but started talking. "We got caught by Snatchers because we accidentally broke the Taboo. They had just recently caught Dean and Griphook, the goblin. Hermione hit me with a stinging hex so they couldn't see my scar. They had almost let us go but then they realized Hermione looked a lot like herself. That was when the Snatchers found my glasses. Fenrir Greyback is not an idiot; he realized who I probably was. So they took us to Malfoy Manor-which is Tom Riddle's headquarters. Draco Malfoy wouldn't give them a straight answer on whom I was, but it should've been obvious. I'm really thankful for him doing that. The Death Eaters put us in the basement where we saw Luna and Mr. Ollivander. We knew that we had to get everybody out of there. But they were torturing Hermione for information." His lips were white and his face went pale as he relived hearing his non-blood sister's screams.

"It was one of the worst sounds I've ever heard in my life. Ron and I weren't seeing things right; we were blindly doing anything to help her. But then, Dobby appeared. I still don't know how he found us. He saved us all. Ron remembered this address and had Dobby take Dean, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander here. Ron knew Bill would not ask too many questions. Peter Pettigrew had a moment of mercy because he owed me his life. The mechanical hand Riddle gave him saw that and killed him. We took his wand and went to save Hermione. It was complete chaos up there. I took Draco's wand plus several others and the chandelier fell on Draco and Hermione. Dobby grabbed us all and took us to safety. But Bellatrix Lestrange threw her knife as we disappeared with her wand and it killed Dobby. He died in my arms as we arrived here. Dobby is dead." Harry finished with a few silent tears running down his cheeks.

Ginny melted into Harry's open arms, although they were supposed to be broken up. Tears started running down her cheeks too.

"It's okay," Harry whispered comfortingly. "We're safe now. I'm okay. We are all okay. Hermione is getting better."

"I know, I know. I just hate worrying. I hate being away from you, I feel helpless."

"I hate being away from you too. I heard about the sword, thanks," Harry said quietly.

Ginny laughed sadly. "Dumbledore's portrait accidentally let slip that you three needed the sword. I'm sorry we didn't get it."

"It's alright. We ended up with it anyway. I'm not sure I'll ever figure out how. It's a long story that includes Ron, a frozen pond, me almost drowning, Hermione attacking Ron, and an evil necklace."

Ginny smiled weakly, putting her head on his shoulder, saying, "I've missed you Harry. So much."

"So have I," he replied seriously. "This may sound strange but I used to watch your dot on the Marauders' Map at night, just to see that you were okay." Harry had turned completely red in embarrassment in what he had just admitted when he felt Ginny smile against his shoulder.

"Ginny?" he said and she lifted her head to look at him curiously. "I love you."

Her eyes grew wide but Ginny regained her composure quickly. "Really?" she squeaked. So much for that.

"Er... yeah?" Harry replied, slightly worried she hadn't said it back.

Ginny opened her mouth but closed it when no sound came out.

"Gin?"

"I love you too, Harry," she finally said, shock still evident.

Harry's panicked look melted into a lopsided grin that turned Ginny's legs to jelly. She was very thankful she was already sitting down.

Ginny turned to look at the door expectantly before looking back at Harry. "I'm expecting my darling brother Ronald to come bursting in as soon as I do this," Ginny said, sliding closer to him.

Harry locked the door and silenced the room with a flick of his wand. "Now we don't have to worry about that," he whispered, bringing Ginny closer with one hand on her hip.

"So, really, how have those Veela been?" she asked this teasingly, but there was still a hint of worry under her tone.

"Your silver lining is most definitely still there."

And at last Harry closed the remaining distance and they were kissing.

They were kissing to make up for lost time but also kissing because they did not know how much time they had left. It was sweet but passionate and emotional.

When the two finally broke apart, it took Ginny a few minutes to be able to talk again. "That was...wow."

Harry grinned at her words, wondering what we had done to deserve somebody as amazing as Ginny.

A loud voice cut through their thoughts. "Will you two come out here so I can supervise-I mean talk to my baby sister?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but they got up and straightened their clothes before undoing all of the charms on the door.

She took Harry's hand and looked up at him. "We are no longer broken up-I'm already in hiding, so it doesn't really matter," she said sternly.

Harry looked like he wanted to argue but gave up upon seeing the look in her eyes. She smiled in triumph and opened the door to see Ron right outside, red faced.

He glared at Harry but looked pleased at their normal appearances. "Let's go down to where everybody else is at, shall we?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

Not waiting for an answer, Ron strode down the stairs and the couple followed, laughing silently at him.

Hermione was sitting in an armchair reading Hogwarts, A History, again. Luna sat on the floor, reading an old edition of the Quibbler. Dean was playing chess against Ron (before he ran up to interrupt the couple) and losing fantastically. Bill sat in his favourite chair fiddling with the Wireless while Fleur finished making Hermione's array of healing potions.

"I told him not to bother you two," Hermione said to the couple whilst glaring at Ron. "But he never listens to me."

"They didn't need to 'talk' alone for too long," Ron defended and Bill nodded vehemently across from him.

Ginny shook her head at both of them, muttering, "Gits." She sat down on the empty loveseat and pulled Harry down next to her, scooting so close that she was almost on his lap. Then she pulled out an old Quidditch magazine she had brought with her and began reading, acting completely oblivious to Ron's glare.

Harry shrugged at his best mate and started reading over Ginny's shoulder, playing with her sweet-smelling hair. Her hair was one of his very favourite features on her and he loved running his hands through it.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Ginny closed the magazine and turned to look at Harry. "Do you know how bloody distracting that is?" she asked Harry, stilling his hands for a moment.

"But it's a good distraction, admit it," Harry replied, smirking.

Ginny grinned and probably had some witty retort for that because that's what these two always did, but Hermione was no longer listening, she was watching.

Hermione looked on in awe as Ginny easily brought Harry out of the perpetual foul mood he had been in since Dumbledore's funeral.

As the young couple flirted and bantered back and forth, Hermione saw (and definitely not for the first time) how perfect Harry and Ginny were for each other.

Bill could see it too, surprisingly, as he watched from nearby. It made him thoroughly uncomfortable to think about how close his baby sister and her boyfriend were. Even though it _was_ Harry.

Still, Bill had not seen Ginny look this happy or content in a long time. And he knew Hermione was going to comment on it as soon as he headed toward the kitchen. Sure enough, she followed him in to get a glass of water.

"So you see it too?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Bill decided to feign ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied coolly.

"I know you see it, Bill. I'm not stupid." Bill snorted; everybody knew she was not stupid. "You see it," Hermione continued. "How perfect Harry and Ginny are for each other. They bring out the best in each other."

"How so?" Bill asked skeptically.

"Ginny gets Harry to act like a normal teenager, not the _Chosen One_. She makes him happy because she truly understands him," Hermione stated, smiling.

"Well of course she's good for him, she's Ginny. But what does he do for her?" Bill asked.

"Harry can break her stubborn streak. He understands everything she's been through. Harry can calm her temper, which was thought to be impossible. They are both exceedingly bright but so very lazy. They love to flirt, but only with each other. I don't think they even realize they do it."

"Then why won't he stay with her?" Bill asked imploringly.

Hermione sighed. "Harry knows what must be done. He also knows that You-Know-Who will kill anybody he loves, especially somebody as special as Ginny. Harry has to end this. He knows his fate," she answered with a grim frown.

"But after You-Know-Who is gone..."

"Bill, there's a very large chance Harry will die," Hermione said loudly, before lowering her voice and continuing. "His reasoning is that if he and Ginny were broken up, maybe it would make it easier for her to move on and be happy."

"He's daft if he thinks Ginny will ever move on. He's it for her," Bill said.

"She's it for him too. And I know that," Hermione said, tears suddenly springing to her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm being so silly. It's just...Harry is like my brother. I can't imagine what it will be like...if...if...if he dies."

Bill put a comforting arm around Hermione, wondering how exactly these three had gotten so close, what they had to have gone through.

The two finished what they were doing and returned to the sitting room to see Harry tickling Ginny in a very non-brotherly way. Ginny finally caught his hands and stilled them in a very compromising place (on accident of course, Ginny didn't have ulterior motives at all...).

"Oi you two! I don't want to see you getting all handsy in my own house!" Bill snapped, feeling suddenly overprotective.

"Like you hadn't done worse at my age! Remember how much I know, big brother," Ginny snapped back angrily, sitting up in Harry's arms.

"Easy Gin, you know he's saying that because he cares about you," Harry consoled, pulling her closer to him.

"Still's bloody annoying," Ginny grumbled but buried her head into his chest, smiling.

Harry smiled happily and kissed the top of her head. Hermione gave a smug 'I told you so' look to Bill and he glared back at her. She was right, of course, and Bill had just seen firsthand Harry calming Ginny's temper almost instantly.

"Harry, congratulations on becoming a godfather. Remus made a good choice," Bill commended, changing the subject.

"Thanks Bill, I'm really nervous. I know nothing about being a godfather, besides what I learned from Sirius," Harry said nervously.

Ginny lifted her head from his chest, saying, "You'll be a great godfather Harry. I promise." before kissing him soundly.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. But Ginny," Harry whispered back to her. "as much as I love you kissing me like that, I would rather like to live long enough to kill You-Know-Who."

She looked up to see Ron and Bill both glaring at Harry, while Hermione and Fleur looked on in amusement. Dean looked pretty uncomfortable, but not angry. And Luna, Luna was sitting there humming some vaguely familiar song, looking highly pleased with herself, although nobody knew why.

"Sorry..." Ginny said with a sheepish grin that showed she was not sorry at all.

Later on that night, almost everybody had gone to bed except for Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny (who had dozed off an hour before). They were still in the sitting room, Hermione and Ron across from a very entwined Harry and Ginny. Ron was mostly ignoring their positioning but the tips of his ears were bright red as they had been since Bill went to bed with a warning glance at Harry.

Hermione looked at Ginny's sleeping form uneasily before saying to Harry, "Harry...do you want to talk later tonight, or should we just put off plans until tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot all about that. Um...let's just continue to plan tomorrow night. I don't want to wake Gin up, especially if we are planning. We can all talk tomorrow, and maybe Bill has some more Polyjuice potion, because we are almost out."

Hermione nodded and pulled Ron up saying, "Ron, I'm going to bed. You should too."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something but saw Hermione's warning look; he nodded and trudged up the stairs. Hermione smiled at Harry before following Ron upstairs.

About five minutes later, Harry gently roused Ginny. "Gin, you have to wake up," he whispered. "I'd love to sleep down here with you, but you need to get in your room with Hermione."

"Don' want to. Wanna sleep here with you," Ginny mumbled, burying her face further in Harry's shirt.

"Gin, wake up," Harry said.

Ginny lifted her head up commenting, "You know I was having a very pleasant dream. It involved you, our tree at school, and the warm sunshine. You just ruined it."

"We have to get to bed. Your brothers will murder me if they wake up to us down here together."

"I wasn't supposed to fall asleep! I was supposed to keep you awake out here all night so that you, Ron, and Hermione couldn't leave or at least so that you would be too tired to leave in the morning," Ginny exclaimed.

"We aren't leaving tonight, I promise. And I wouldn't leave without a goodbye anyway," Harry comforted.

"So you're not leaving me?"

"Of course not," Harry answered quickly.

"But you will leave eventually. When are you going to leave? I know you three are planning something, what are you planning?" Ginny blurted sleepily.

Harry sighed but he knew he couldn't lie to her. "We aren't leaving yet, but probably in a few days. We have to finish planning and get our supplies in order. I can't tell you what we are planning."

"I don't want you to leave, but I understand why you have to. You have to go save the world, be the bloody hero," Ginny mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well then let's make the most of our last couple days with each other."

"Who knows, maybe we will see each other not long after you leave," Ginny said hopefully, with a subtle hint that he better see her soon.

"Yeah, who knows," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny yawned and Harry kissed the top of her head, standing up. "You need to get to bed."

She didn't protest as they walked to the room she was sharing with Luna and Hermione. But as they stopped at her door, Ginny did not want to let go of Harry.

"Gin, I will be here tomorrow. I promise," Harry promised emphatically.

"You better bloody be here tomorrow, or I'll bat-bogey you out of this country," Ginny mumbled, almost half asleep.

"Tomorrow," Harry whispered, leaning forward to kiss her once more and then watching her disappear into her room.

"Tomorrow," he murmured to no one in particular before heading back to his own room.

**A/N I have several other stories that are close to being ready to be on here, so I hope you review and author alert me! Thank you for reading, this is a plot line I've had in my head for a while...**


End file.
